


(PODFIC) Gone to Feed the Roses (Elegant and Curled)

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF!John, Case Fic, Competent!John, Fake Character Death, Fix-It, Friends Protect People, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, John Makes Deductions, Love Does More Than Just Protect, M/M, Plot Devices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Reichenbach, Realizations of Mutual Need, Reunion Fic, Suicidal Ideation, Wartime Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: This is a podfic recording of hitlikehammers' fantastic story.John Watson is no one's weeping widow, and he knows that it's not impossible to cheat death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gone to Feed the Roses (Elegant and Curled)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426948) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> A huge thank you to hitlikehammers for giving me permission to do a podfic recording of this fic.
> 
> Apologies for my poor language skills in speaking some of the foreign newspaper titles. I hope I didn't butcher them too badly.

Click [here ](https://soundcloud.com/user-241613258/gone-to-feed-the-roses-elegant-and-curled-chapter-one)to listen to the first chapter on SoundCloud.

Mediafire Download: <http://www.mediafire.com/file/8l0gaj4pfleom3h/Roses_ch1-finished.m4a>

 

If you enjoy the story, please make sure to visit the original version of this fic and give hitlikehammers a review.

Thanks for listening!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of Gone to Feed the Roses.

 

Click [here ](https://soundcloud.com/user-241613258/gone-to-feed-the-roses-elegant-and-curled-chapter-2)for chapter two.

Mediafire Download: <http://www.mediafire.com/file/b053d5uoi3ht3wt/Roses_Chapter_2.mp3>

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three of Gone to Feed the Roses (Elegant and Curled).

Click [here ](https://soundcloud.com/user-241613258/gone-to-feed-the-roses-elegant-and-curled-chapter-three)for chapter three. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth and concluding chapter.

Click [here ](https://soundcloud.com/user-241613258/gone-to-feed-the-roses-elegant-and-curled-chapter-4)to go to Soundcloud for the final chapter. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone for listening to this, and to hitlikehammers for allowing me to turn their amazing fic into a podfic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Please make sure to pop over to hitlikehammers' profile and comment on their wonderful fic.


End file.
